


Will They Freak Out When We Tell Them That We Moved Out?

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Again, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Milestones, Moving In Together, Moving Out, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: It had to happen eventually. They needed to move out of the place that had been their home for nearly five years. They'd made their peace with that but would their viewers?





	Will They Freak Out When We Tell Them That We Moved Out?

_Based on the following tweet:_

**25th of April 2017:**

It was happening. It had been underway for months and months and people would finally know that they were moving.

It was the end of an era. They’d lived in their London flat for nearly 5 years. Tonight they’d be saying officially goodbye to the flat that had been their home. At the moment it looked bare and impersonal and more like a box fort than a home.

Arriving home from Singapore, they had recorded the goodbye video and now that video was ready to go live. The question was only if Dan and Phil were ready for people to know.

They’d been ready to move for a quite while and encountered loads of trouble when trying to find a place but for now they had a new home, even if it wasn’t a forever home. Phil had finished editing the video and sat back with a satisfied expression.

“Want to watch it through together?” Phil asked Dan, who’d been staring at all the boxes as he wondered how they had managed to collect so much damn crap.

“Sure,” Dan said and got comfortable next to Phil. Nearly eleven minutes later, an odd calm feeling settled over the both of them.

Maybe they came across as a little rude but honestly, as much as they’d loved it because it had been their home, the place had a lot of problems. They were glad to be out of it.

Dan pulled out his phone to tweet a hype tweet with just the link to Phil’s channel and an ominous description about what was about to go live. Instantly, the replies started pouring in but he pocketed his phone and looked back at Phil. Yes, they were telling their viewers tonight but it was also their last moments in this place.

“And now we’re ready to move into our third home together,” Dan said and looked over all their boxes again.

How would they ever get through all of them? Packing them had been hell and Dan wasn’t looking forward to the unboxing. They’d been packing for months and would likely be unpacking for just as long.

“Almost feels like the fourth, you know, with how often you came to stay in my first flat in Manchester,” Phil baited. Dan wanted to argue but Phil was spot on. Dan had loved to go to Phil for refuge and avoid his penitentiary looking accommodation.

“Do you think they’ll freak out?”

“I don’t know. Probably. It feels like a big thing. A lot of them know our old flat as well as we do. Have you seen the house recreations they’ve done in Sims? It’s actually scarily accurate. We’ve had time to prepare for a long time but to some, this might come as a total surprise,” Phil reasoned.

“There have been hints, though. I’m sure people were theorising. Some might suspect that we’re moving out separately,” Dan said and almost wanted to laugh at the notion.

“Like you would survive. You’ve never lived alone a day in your entire life, Danny,” Phil teased.

“Like I’m the one who wouldn’t survive? You’d run face first into cupboards you’ve opened yourself or somehow trip over one of your endless houseplants and break your face or put a fork into the microwave again and make the whole place catch on fire.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m sharing a flat with someone who can’t catch on fire.”

“I’m burning the branding! It will be a thing of the past. I will no longer have to suffer the torment of my 13 year old self’s random phase. You better use up the ‘danisnotonfire’ jokes before it’s too late, Lester,” Dan countered.

“But you can’t burn the branding, it won’t be able to catch on fire,” Phil joked, mirth in his eyes at getting a slight rise out of Dan.

“The rebranding video will be up soon,” Dan emphasised. “And I hopefully won’t have to see anyone write DanIsNotOnFire with capital letters at the beginning of every word ever again.”

Though neither admitted it, they were a bit nervous about setting the moving video live. It wasn’t anything like the nerves of revealing TABINOF or TATINOF but it still felt like a big milestone.

So many video ideas and projects had been born in their old flat. It had been their base,. Their home. When they had first moved in, they weren’t sure if they could really afford it with their then-unstable incomes and they didn’t know if the radio show they’d been offered would persist. They had no idea that their subscription counts would grow like they had done.

They’d been young and naïve and unsure about what they wanted to do with their lives and now, nearly five years later, they had touched the lives of more people than they ever thought possible.

When the video finally went live, some people did indeed freak out.

Others were being smartasses saying that they’d known all along.

But mostly the overwhelming support poured in. Their notifications on all platforms went more haywire than usual. A lot of people were sad to see the old flat go but excited for what was to come in the future.

Everybody was happy that they were still living together, even if they changed location. They hadn’t needed to worry though. Dan and Phil hadn’t even for one moment considered moving apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the dabbles! And you will (hopefully) be happy to know I already have two more written. I have this crazy idea and plan to upload a piece of writing every day in August. If you're interested in reading something else I wrote, follow my writing tumblr http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/ where there will be links to everything posted across different platforms. 
> 
> I hope you liked this dabble. Sorry it's so late.


End file.
